


Summer's Scent

by markhyuckfest, sprinklednana



Series: chasing the sun (dreamies a/b/o) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Scenting, Swearing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckfest/pseuds/markhyuckfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: Prompt number: #MH094Each step Mark takes, the more he can feel the younger’s exasperation. He thinks,maybe this is what drowning feels like.(Or a werewolf au where Mark finds an alpha cornering Donghyuck and he is not happy about it.





	Summer's Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I specifically chose this fic because I honestly find this trope cute and interesting. I rarely find fics like this that are just fluffy and cute and innocent so I decided to do just that? You might have wanted that super possessive kind of scary Mark, but I just can’t write Mark that’s not sweet and level headed? dghyhg I hope I don’t disappoint you :-(

Most of the time, Mark thinks, Donghyuck smelled like summer.

He smelled like tropical fruit shakes, flowers, and fresh grass. with the faintest hint of the ocean.

Mark concludes that this was because the sun kissed boy was summer personified anyway. young and free; _uncaring and unapologetic._

This scent would hit him first thing in the morning, when the smaller boy would sneak through his window like it was the most normal thing to do, ready for them to walk to school together. Or when the younger would get out of class, fully armed with the gossip he’s picked up from the other students and the “funny” complaints he’s received from the teachers.

Mark and Donghyuck. Donghyuck and Mark. Never apart, never without the other. Mark doesn’t even remember a time without the sun kissed boy, or doesn’t think much about it. Why would it matter anyway, when his first vivid memory, _and hopefully his last,_ was of a pretty curve of heart-shaped lips. 

He remembers perfectly the first time he learned of this special scent. At 5-years-old, he was awkward and knobbly and too many bones. But the smaller boy, albeit the same height as him back then, was a _hurricane_. Laughing and smiling and barging into his life, with the promise of being the best of friends till the day they die.

They were both working on that promise well so far. Mark, especially, was working hard to remain as a _best friend_.

There were times though, when Hyuck would smell slightly different. 

When he was too happy, _crinkled eyes and scrunched nose_ , the smell of the flowers would strengthen. When all seven of them were rolling on the floor, hands on their stomachs because of something Nana said; When freshmen year Mark had won his first basketball championship. Whether the sun kissed boy were meters away or right beside him, it felt like he entered a garden filled with the loveliest of flowers.

When the smaller boy shifted into a beautiful brown omega wolf for the first time, the strong smell of fresh grass wafted to his nose. _warm and alive and happy and free._

Other times, his scent would almost completely vanish. When Mark and Donghyuck had a fight the summer of 2017, his scent was almost nonexistent. If you weren’t Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung, or Chenle, you wouldn’t even know he was there.

And the scent that stresses Mark to his core is when the younger is stressed. The strong scent of the ocean would overpower everything else. It happened when Jaemin fell hard on his back during one of his games. When Chenle bursted into tears because of some stupid bullies mocking his accent and Jeno lost any semblance of control, all heavy breaths and white knuckles. And _now_.

It was a Friday, and Mark and Donghyuck’s classes were supposed to end at 5:00 pm. The only difference was that Mr. Kim, Donghyuck’s dance teacher, although strict and _very much_ great at his job, was merciful. Mr. Oh? Not so much. 

So on Fridays, whenever Mark gets out of class _fifteen_ minutes after the last bell, the smaller would already be outside, arms crossed over his chest and rolling his eyes.

But he wasn’t. And to Mark’s alarm, the smell of the ocean amplified around him.

He was sure the omega was nearby, but he was _aggravated._

Immediately, warning bells started ringing in Mark’s ear.

“Hey Mar—” he hears a familiar voice start, but he couldn’t be bothered.

The strong smell of salt and seaweed drowned out the noise and any other scent in the halls. The older boy was moving his feet mechanically, following the ocean with only his instincts.

The smell that surrounded him reminded him of an endless storm during a supposedly beautiful summer; _unwanted._ Each step he takes, the more he can feel the younger’s exasperation. He thinks, _maybe this is what drowning feels like._

His feet takes him to a dimly lit corner of the school, just a floor below his last subject, where all the classes ended an hour earlier than all of the classes the floor above did.

_This_ floor was empty except for the two hunched bodies, too close together. The alpha inside him bares his teeth.

When Mark brings himself closer, his fists clenched so tightly at the sight that greeted him. “What in the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

Hyuck was leaning against the wall, head down and curling against himself. He was being cornered by an alpha, _Woojin_ , if Mark remembers correctly. The alpha had both hands pressed against the wall, caging the smaller boy’s face. 

Woojin instantly whipped his head towards Mark, shock written in his features, which he immediately masks with a lazy smirk.

“Oh hey, Mr. Golden Boy. I was just _having fun_ with Hyuckie here.”

The fire inside Mark was starting to burn his insides, he can feel the telltale signs of his fangs and claws begging to come out. 

The alpha inside him was howling, demanding _blood._

Mark _knew_ Donghyuck, better than anyone in the world did. If anyone told him that _his_ Donghyuck was submissive, Mark would cackle in their face.

The sun kissed boy was anything but pliant. Especially around people he wasn’t familiar with. Woojin _clearly_ was someone he wasn’t familiar with, because Mark would know. The only explanation for Hyuck’s actions and his distress, was Woojin’s alpha forcing him to submit.

The mere idea of it made Mark feel fury so strong it absolutely ached from the inside. 

Lowly, he threatens the other boy, “Well, my Hyuckie doesn’t look like he’s having fun. Back the fuck away from him while I’m still asking nicely. “

Woojin tilts his head, “But we’re still enjoying ourselves.” And to Mark’s annoyance, uses his index finger to tuck a stray hair behind the sun kissed boy’s ear. “Tell him you’re having fun, Hyuckie. Go on.”

Mark growls, “Don’t _touch_ him.”

The other alpha smiles toothily, “I can touch him whenever and wherever I—”

Before he finishes his sentence, Mark already dragged him by his shoulder and pushed him towards the lockers adjacent to them. 

He placed himself between the bronze skinned boy and the other alpha within an instant.

“ _Hyung._ ” He faintly hears the younger’s shaky voice. The only thing that was stopping him from pouncing on Woojin and take him apart was the grip of a fist on the back of his shirt.

“ _Leave,_ ” Mark grits his teeth, looking down at Woojin who ended up on the floor. “You’re already stretching my patience. I’m not gonna be as nice in the next minute.”

“Perfect Mark Lee losing control? That’d be a sight. Who knew it’d only take talking to his little bi—”

The raven-haired boy moved to attack the alpha on the floor, but the grip on his shirt tightened. 

He closed his eyes for a second and released a shaky breath. He held the fist on his shirt and lightly loosens them.

He turned to face the younger boy and immediately softens when their eyes connect.

“Hyuck,” He gingerly places his palm against the younger’s cheek. “Don’t move okay? I just need to handle this.” 

They stare at each other for a moment before the younger nods.

He caresses the younger’s cheek with his thumb, then in a single second, he has backed away and turned, hand already gripping the collar of the other alpha’s shirt, pulling him up.

His gaze hardens. 

Then he says in a low but dangerous voice, “Listen to me because I’m only gonna say this once. You don’t get to talk to Donghyuck that way. The next time you so much as look at him, I’m going to _ruin_ you. I’m going to destroy you and let you take the blame for all of it. You think anyone would side against their _golden boy,_ Woojin? The teachers here, the students. Our pack leader. _Your_ pack leader too, probably. They would all take _my_ word.”

The lazy smirk drops from the other alpha’s face. He glares at the raven-haired boy. He was about to open his mouth, but Mark instantly cuts him off.

“I’m being really nice and patient with you right now, but I won’t be for long. Do all of us a favor and _leave._ ”

Mark glares at the other boy, even as he disappears to the stairs.

He can still feel the tip of his fangs. The claws biting his palms. The wolf inside him was absolutely fuming. He didn’t have to look in a mirror to know that his eyes were still strikingly yellow.

“Hyung, _please_ ” He feels the knock of a head on his shoulder blade. 

Slowly he turns around, careful not to hit the younger boy anywhere.

He sees the sag of the brunette’s shoulders and smells the slowly weakening scent of the ocean that surrounded them.

“ _Hyuck. Are you hurt? Did he touch you anywhere? What happened? God I’m so sorry, I should’ve come earlier I can’t believe I couldn’t smell you while I was in class I should’ve—_ ” He couldn’t stop himself from worrying, he patted down the younger boy. Turning his head from side to side to check on his face. Checking his arms, his hands, and his fingers. 

“Mark. You’re here now, I’ll be okay.” The smaller boy says, uncharacteristically not sarcastic. He tries to smile, but Mark sees the wobble of his chin. 

“Oh, Hyuck.” He says, before wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist, pulling him as close as humanly possible.

The sun kissed boy tucks his face in the junction of Mark’s neck and shoulder, filling himself with the familiar and comforting scent of the older. _wood and honey and rainforest. home._

“Hyung, _that motherfucker._ ” The younger cries, voice muffled but slowly regaining himself, “I can’t believe he would try to make _me_ submit. _Me._ The audacity.”

“He’s not coming near you anymore. I won’t let him, I promise.” 

“I know.” Hyuck sniffles. “I can’t believe I let him do that.”

“You didn’t let him. You can’t help it. It wasn’t right for him to do that. He shouldn’t have. Not to you, not to anyone.”

“I wanna go home.” The younger breathes him in, “Please let’s go home.”

 

 

After half an hour of the older boy driving them to his house, knuckles almost turning white from the way he gripped the steering wheel. The only assurance and comfort he got was the hand the younger boy had placed on his thigh.

Now here they were, sitting on top of the raven-haired’s bed, crossed knees and facing each other. 

They spent too many days like this, just staring at each other. Breathing in each other’s scents and just soaking each other’s presence in.

Most of the time, Hyuck would be satisfied with the way they are. But right now, he wanted to tell the older that he was grateful, and so he did. “Thanks for today, hyung.”

“You never have to thank me for that, Hyuck.”

The sun kissed boy shakes his head, “I didn’t want to… you know. I wouldn’t submit to him, no matter what. I—I can’t believe he—the next time I see that _bitch_ I’m going to—”

The older boy chuckles, “I know, duckie.” The younger visibly sags at the use of his old nickname, “You wouldn’t submit to anyone. And that’s okay. The next time you see him, you better give him hell.”

“Oh, _I will._ ” The brunette grins, but after a moment, his bright grin falters, “But… I wouldn’t… I mean. I could you know. Submit. To the right person.”

Mark tenses, “Who—", but the younger boy cuts him off.

“Why were you so angry, hyung? I haven’t seen you that angry before. Not even that one time Lele cried.” The younger fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

“I—because he—he. _Touched_ you. And made you uncomfortable. No one can do that.” Mark can feel the tension within him rising again, the image of Woojin cornering his best friend sending an unfamiliar and terrifying punch to his throat.

“ _Hey,_ ” Hyuck presses a palm against the older’s cheek. “You’re more stressed than I am. It’s over.”

The older clenches his fists, but nuzzles the hand caressing his cheek anyway, “How are _you_ so calm about this? You hate alphas like that. You never want to submit to anyone. I should’ve ripped him in two when I had the chance, I—” 

“Hey, I said _calm down_ hyung. _I’m_ going to rip him apart.” Now he’s cupping the older’s cheeks with both hands, eyes on each other. “And stop saying that. It’s not true.”

Mark furrows his eyebrows, “What’s not true?” 

“That I wouldn’t submit to anyone.” Eyes casting down.

“What do you mean?” The older’s frown deepens, “What did that freak say to you? You know you don’t have to—” 

“No, hyung. I—I would submit. Not to anyone else. But I’d… I’d do it for you.”

The older stares at him, wide eyes going impossibly wider. _one beat. two. three._

He places his hands on top of the younger’s and carefully detaches it from his face. He tangles their fingers and whispers, “Where is this coming from? I told you, you never have to. Especially not for me.”

“I know, hyung. I know I don’t _have_ to. But I—did I read you wrong? Were you just being nice? Is that why you were so angry at Woojin? Do you really not want me?”

“Duckie,” Mark gapes, “I don’t think I—I’m not sure what you’re saying.”

To the older’s alarm, the younger untangles their fingers and leans away. In a second, he lifts his teary gaze and releases a shaky breath.

“ _Alpha._ ” He whispers, bowing slightly. He tilts his head to the right to bare his neck.

The older’s eyes zero in at the expanse of bronze skin. He gulps, feeling his fangs growing. His wolf shouting _bite bite bite bite bite_ repeatedly. His human heats up. _“Donghyuck.”_ He shakily says.

The younger closes his eyes, hoping for the best, but still preparing himself for the rejection.

_“Duckie.”_ The older boy uncrossed his legs and spread them around the younger boy, caging him in.

The sun kissed boy gasps when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. He shivers when the older tilts his head even more to sniff at his neck.

The older breathes heavily and growls when he smells the faint scent of Woojin still attached to the younger, “I can still smell him on you.” 

The younger wraps his arms around the raven-haired’s shoulders and presses his forehead against the older’s, _happy and alive and happy and relieved and happy._ His human laughs, but the wolf inside him howls and bows, so guilty and apologetic. “Please. Please do something about it, hyung.”

The older doesn’t answer, but his hands begin to travel around the younger’s. on his sides. his thighs. his stomach. his neck. his hair. his face. “Mine.” He growls, but his stare says _only if you want to be._

Donghyuck’s heart shaped lips curves into a smile, “Please.”

And to his satisfaction, the older boy finally, _finally_ , presses their lips together. He keeps one hand wrapped around the other’s waist, almost pulling the younger boy to his lap, and the other on the younger’s nape. 

The kiss was soft and sweet, but no less demanding and intense. Their wolves burned, wanted to _take take take_. And after years of trying to keep his romantic feelings for the sun kissed boy down, he finally lets his wolf _take._

The alpha holds him in place, releasing unending pheromones and enveloping Donghyuck with nothing but the scent of honey and wood and rainforest and _home._

He lets the younger scent him, surrounding him with the welcoming smell of fruit shakes and flowers and fresh grass. _His own personal yearlong summer._

He scatters butterfly kisses anywhere he can reach. On the younger’s mouth, cheeks, temple, jaw, neck, hands, fingertips, neck, collarbones. 

Warm touches and soft kisses that would never hurt. Would never leave. Would never force.

That night, when they lay together in Mark’s bed. Legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other, with Hyuck resting on the older’s chest. The sun kissed boy whispers, “I trust you with me.” He laughs lightly, then in an even lower whisper, “I love you, hyung.”

The older smiles and runs his fingers through the younger’s hair.

“I’ve always loved you, Duckie. And I always will.”


End file.
